Episode 467 (2nd June 1965)
Plot Lionel has bought the Corner Shop. Florrie looks forward to Canada but can't picture herself living there - a sentiment shared by the neighbours. Lionel gets to know the shop, doing everything in army-fashion. Minnie is scared of him as he reminds her of an unsavoury teacher she once had and gets Ena to go into the shop with her. Irma worries about her job when Lionel makes her char and Florrie shows Sandra how to work the till. Sandra tells her she's biding her time until she gets married. David signs up with the Weatherfield Athletic club. Lionel upsets Annie with his curt manner, causing her to label him an uncivil boor. Hilda tries to make a good impression by agreeing with him when he reprimands Irma for her idleness. A peeved Irma throws a wet cloth at Dennis. Norman tells Florrie not to take anything with her to Canada. She invites the neighbours to take whatever they like but won't let Ena take an ornament from above her fireplace as it has sentimental value. Dennis tries to get Lionel to dislike him so that he won't give him and Sandra his blessing. Lionel is suitably unimpressed when Dennis introduces himself as a ladies' hairdresser but when Dennis lays into the army for being soft, Lionel echoes his views and takes a liking to him. Florrie gives the ornament to Emily when Norman insists that she leave it behind. Ena sees it in Emily's possession. Lionel tells Irma that Sandra won't be working at the shop full-time and puts her on three months' trial. The local papers report David's signing. The residents wave the Lindleys on their way as they leave for London, to set off for Canada in three days' time. Ena nearly spoils the moment by tackling Florrie about the ornament. Minnie shows Ena an advert in the paper asking for Ena Schofield of 65 Inkerman Street to contact a firm of solicitors. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Lionel Petty - Edward Evans *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Sandra Petty - Heather Moore *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Norman Lindley - Glyn Owen *Sid Lambert - Graham Rigby Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kicthen *Corner Shop - Back room and yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *Final appearance of Betty Alberge as Florrie Lindley. *At 7.00pm, immediately prior to this episode, the first episode of the comedy spin-off Pardon the Expression with Arthur Lowe as Leonard Swindley was transmitted in most ITV regions. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The St., Ave. and Vale *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,840,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1965 episodes